


What A Beautiful Sight

by draig_asec



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Barry and Richie are exes, Bottom Eddie, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Switch Barry, Threesome, kinktober2019, switch richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: “You want to have a threesome?”Basically I asked what ship to do for the threesome promt for Kinktober over on the Kliego discord and since we were all thirsting after Bill Hader this now exist.Barry and Richie we’re together for a long time, Eddie and Richie got together, Eddie’s never been with any man except Richie and wants to try something new. Inter Richie and his ex having a lot of fun with the rage elf.I don’t know what to put for the summary.Kinktober Days 4 & 6 & 8 Threesome and Dirty Talk and Praise Kink &





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my lovely friends over on the Kliego discord for feeding my Bill Hader obsession.

“You want to have a threesome?” 

“Yes,” Eddie says it like it’s not an insane idea, and Richie just keeps staring at him. He takes a deep breath and ask,

“Do you have anyone in mind?” His minds racing. Was this a bad thing? Sure it wouldn’t be the first time it happened but what if Eddie was just bored of him? What if this was an end? Eddie realized that he’s gay, but not desperate enough for Richie. 

“Calm the fuck down Rich, it’s just an idea,” the words are cruel but Eddie’s voice is fond, “You’ve been with other guys, but I’ve only had you, only ever wanted you. I just want to know what it feels like with someone else, without losing you,” Richie takes another deep breath and nods. 

“Okay well do you?” He ask again. 

“Do I what?”

“Have someone in mind,” he rolls his eyes, wondering who Eddie would possibly want to bring in with them.

“No, I figured maybe you had a friend, an old fuck buddy or an ex who might be into it.” Eddie moves to sit in Richie’s lap. “Can you think of someone?”

Richie kisses his cheek shrugs, “I’ll see if I can find someone,”

***

“Hey B,” Richie says he’s sitting in his room, Eddie is teaching a class. He made the right choice with the career change, Richie knew he hated being a risk analyst. He listens for more sound on the other end and half wonders if Barry hung up before he hears a choking sound. 

“Hey Richie been awhile, what’s up man?” Barry’s voice is anxious on the other end. The two hadn’t talked in almost a year, right after Barry got his first big movie job and Richie started his world tour, right before he got together with Eddie.

“God this is a horrible idea, I’m sorry Barry-”

“No, I miss you,” there’s silence then a deep sigh on the other end, “come on we used to best friends. I miss you, I’m allowed to do that, tell me what it is? Need me to kill somebody? Wanna make some joke about fucking the guy everyone thought was your twin? What’s up Richie,”

“My boyfriends only ever been with me and wants to have sex with someone other than me because he spent ten years in a get marriage with a woman he hated and we thought it’d be a good idea to have a threesome and he told me to find someone and it’s been three weeks and I can’t think of anyone I’d be okay doing this with other than you because your the on-“ Richie cuts himself off, hoping maybe he talked too fast for Barry to catch. 

“You want me to have sex with you and your new boyfriend?” Barry’s voice is fightingly calm when he asked the question, most would be scared, but Richie new that tone. The same one he used to calm Richie down when he was spiralling. 

He takes a deep breath, “Yes.”

There is a moment of silence, 

“Okay when?”

*** 

Eddie is panicking trying to clean the apartment, Barry is supposed to be here in an hour.

“Barry won’t care if the place is messy, he knows how I am. He’ll more likely be concerned if we just broke into someone else’s place as clean as it is now,” 

“How long were you and this guy together? How often did he see what a slob you are?” Eddie’s voice is rude, he’s clearly anxious. 

“We got together when we were 20, broke up at 23 got back together at 29 broke up again at 40 so collectively 14 years,” Richie said moving from the couch to grab a bottle of water.

“Why did you break up,” he’s stopped cleaning now. He just holding the duster by the shelves.

“I had a nervous break down, left my tour early to go to my hometown and he was in London feeling, and I called him at five am and told him I found you, we had a conversation and haven’t talked in about a year now,”

“You left him for me?” Eddie’s looking at him now, and Richie just nods. 

“I wonder if he still has the ring?” Richie muses to himself before theirs a knock on the door. “Hey B,”

“Hey Rich,” and Barry walks in, he’s wearing a button up and some jeans, but no ring and Richie feels sick for being upset that he’s not wearing the ring.

“You must be Eddie, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Barry holds his handout and he’s smirking. 

“Sadly I can’t say the same,” Eddie is looking back and forth between the two as he shakes Barry’s hands.

“Also apparently haven’t seen a picture. Too freaky?” Barry laughs a little turning to give Richie a joking glare, which causes Richie to stick his tongue out. 

“Shut up,” Richie chunks a throw pillow at Barry, and Eddie makes a offended sound before Barry catches it and walks over to put it back on the couch.

Then Richie grabs him by his hair and kisses him, Barry moves easily, wrapping one hand around Richie’s waist and moving the other into his hair, they both hear the sound Eddie makes from across the room, a small moan leaving his lips.

Eddie didn’t think he had ever seen anything that hot before. Not that he would ever say that allowed, Richie has a big enough head as it is. The two pulled away neither quite looking ready.

And Richie has a look on his face, a look Eddie had thought was reserved for him until a minute or so ago. Surprisingly Eddie didn’t really have a problem with it.

“Thought tonight was about your boy,” Barry said looking over at Eddie, not so cocky anymore. 

“Yeah it is,” then Richie walked over to Eddie pulling Barry with him before giving Eddie a kiss, soft and slow and full of passion, and when he pulled away Barry got closer and kissed Eddie himself, demanding and strongbut still soft. 

Suddenly Eddie has both men pressed up against him, Barry in front kissing him and running his hands over Eddie’s chest while Richie stood behind him kissing up and down his neck while his hands sneaked up Eddie’s shirt. Every few minutes the two of them would switch, Richie grabbing his facing and kissing him while Barry attacked his neck. 

Eddie didn’t know how long it had been, both men pulled away, Richie pulled off the sorter man’s shirt and Barry unbuttoned his own. Then they were back on Eddie. This time Richie moved them to the bed room though. 

He pushed Barry onto the bed then Eddie on top of him and Barry just kept their lips locked and his hand grabbed his ass. 

“Tonight’s going to be so much fun baby boy,”


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly of all the ways Barry expected the night to go, actually enjoying himself wasn't one. He loved- _loves_ Richie, he was hoping for just one last chance to touch him, and make him happy cause his new boyfriend would be happy. what he didn't expect was to end up with a cute, 5'6 twink grinding his ass on Barry's lap while Richie kissed both of their necks, and half directed both of them on how to touch the other. He didn't exactly remember when they all got naked, but but Barry was enjoying playing with Eddie's cock while Richie kisses them. It didn't seem like either of them would be complaining anytime soon. 

"Fuck, Daddy" Eddie mumbled against Barry's lips when the other man stopped jerking hi, in order to reach behind and press a thumb against Eddie's hole. He felt more than hear Richie laugh from behind him. 

"I think I may have forgotten to mention, Eddie is really sensitive," He whispers earning a half-hearted slap from the shorter man and a laugh from his ex. "But don’t worry, I already stretched him out for ya,” he kisses Barry’s cheek before speaking again, “Condoms are in the nightstand go grab one will you Barry?" he makes a humming noise after he ask and kisses the side of Barry's jaw before the other man moves to get it. Eddie rolling off of him and pulling Richie into a lazy kiss. Barry pulled out a condom and moved back onto the bed. They looked good together, Richie's tall gorgeous frame held over Eddie's smaller stocky, and admittedly beautiful, body, large hands roaming over thin tattooed hips. Richie always did have a thing about tattoo's. He used to spend hours tracing Barry's when they were together. He looks happy, I just wish I could have been the one too- he cute that train of thought short moving over to them. Richie set up to kiss him again, something the two haven't properly done since the beginning of the night. 

"Lay down for me, will ya soldier man?' Richie whispers once they pull away before pushing Barry down. Then he grabs the condom and rolls it down Barry's length before reaching for the lube. Eddie pulls him into another kiss while Richie coats his dick in lube, "Come on Ed's," he half whispers and Eddie pulls away and almost leaps into Barry's lap moving to straddle the othere mans hips before reaching behind himself and lining Barry's cock yup with his own hole. 

Barry is only slightly larger than Richie, maybe an inch and a half longer, and slightly less wide, but Eddie still feels nice and full as he slides down letting his hips rest against Barry's while Richie kisses his neck. "Holy Fucking Shit," he moans as Barry starts to rub his hands up and down Eddie's thighs. Richie laughs again,

"Told you it was a good idea to let me prep you before he got here," he winks at Barry who gives a groan in response, half because of Richie's motor mouth and half because of how tight Eddie feels around him. 

"God one day I'm going to buy a fucking gag I swear to God Richie shut up," Eddie half growls at his boyfriend, digging his nails into Richie's arms as he moves his hips in slow circles. 

"Wouldn't work, trust me I tried, no way on earth to shut him up unless he's chocking," Barry speaks up from under them and Eddie lets out a loud moan and starts to grind faster and begin to bounce slightly. Richie gives him a devious little smile and Barry smiles back before continuing, "I tried gagging him, he would just scream through it, only way he's shut up was if he had my chock all the way down his throat," Eddie was moving faster now, fucking himself on Barry, and Barry smiled at Richie again, "Tell me Eddie, is he still a little cock slut," Eddie gives half moan, before attempting to answer,

"He-" Eddie takes a breath before starting again, "He doesn't bottom usually," he answers still bouncing up an down while both the other men give small laughs, .

"Yeah I can tell, sorry Eddie but you don't exactly scream top," Eddie rolls his eyes at the statement, apparently about to sass Barry before the other man bucks up and he ends up just giving a cut off scream. Richie kisses Eddie again moving to jerk the smaller man off when Barry makes a sound and the tries to speak again, "Rich come here,” his voice is more of a moan than anything else but Richie moves so he’s kneeling in front of Barry, than the other man moves so he’s resting on his elbows before beginning to suck Richie’s cock. 

“Fuck B, I missed your little mouth baby,” He whispers before moving one hand to grip Barry’s hair then he leans over to kiss Eddie again. 

Barry squeezes his eyes shut and lets himself go, remembering the feel of Richie on his tongue and letting himself enjoy the feel of Eddie around himself, he listens in, Richie’s half thought out mummers and loud noises plus the continuous small sounds Eddie makes. He does his best to remember to move every few moments so Eddie will let out louder noises and to keep his mouth moving around Richie so neither of them get bored. He also tries not to focus on what the words Richie says are, the “love you”’s that sound like they’re meant for him or the little things he says about missing and wanting him. Considering Eddie hasn’t stopped or even slowed down Barry get the feeling he might now even be able to hear Richie’s sounds. 

Barry is so caught up between the sensations he was surprised when he felt his mouth feel up with come, Richie moans from above him as Barry swallowed it, trying not to choke. He was half aware of Eddie making a noise while he watched him. The smaller mans movements where getting faster so Barry figures he was close too and started to buck up into him, moving one hand and jerking Eddie off. He had barely been stroking him for a minute when

”Fuck! Daddy please!” Eddie screamed as he came, covering Barry’s chest and hands as he did. Barry did his best not to move once Eddie came, then the smaller man climbed off him and both Richie and Eddie moved to suck on him, Richie sucking the tip into his mouth while Eddie player with his balls. Both kept making obnoxious sounds and Barry gave half a thrust into Richie’s mouth before coming.

”Well that was fun,” he said moving to grab the condom and throw it away while Eddie grabbed some wet whips and began to clean his chest. 

“Yeah it was,” he said before kissing Barry again, and Barry let himself be lead into it because, well he was always following orders anyways. 

He pulled away, moving to grab his boxers from the floor, putting them on and looking for his jeans when Richie made a snort sound,

”I’ll get you some sweats you can’t sleep on jeans B,” 

“As fun as this was Richie,” he turns to look at the other man while he puts on his jeans, “I cannot stay any longer and I’ve got work in the morning,” he looks around the room for his shirt.

”What kind of work?” Richie looks shaken as he looks at Barry, and Barry can’t meet his eyes when he answers. 

“Just a small job for Hank nothing big,”

”You told me you were done with that,”

”I was, but I needed to occupy my time, plus he helped me deal with Fugges,” Barry sighs, looking over to see his shirt just outside the door way. 

“Stay the night B, you don’t have to do this,” Richie says grabbing his arm and trying to make Barry look at him. 

“Are either of you going to fill me in on what’s going on?” Eddie ask from behind them. 

“I’ve got work in the morning,” Barry said. He sounded far too calm for how panicked Richie looked.

“You promised me you were done!” Richie screamed back. And Barry gave a sigh. 

“Yeah, I did. I promised a lot of things, so did you. Sadly neither of us kept any. Richie I need this job, I owe Hank right now, we made a deal. A legit one this time not a half baked thing on a roof top or some shit, yeah I want out. I’ve wanted out for years but hey it’s all I’ve got right now,” he shrugs then turns to leave again, and this time Richie lets him. And he doesn’t break down until the door is closed. 


End file.
